jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Weight
Appearance It's fully white and humanoid. It seems to be wearing a strange suit. Personality Its personality is simple. It only cares about itself, not only having a different voice from the user but also thinking of the user as it's host while it's a parasite. The only reason it fights for the user is that it doesn't want to die. But if it feels the enemy is harmless, too weak, or not worth the effort, the stand won't move. Abilities Weight Change The ability to change the weight of things. If it touches something or is within a 10-meter range it can be weighted. Light or Heavy It can make any solid heavier or lighter. Like making a hand heavier or making a Television lighter. SuperSpeed: Dead Weight was able to stop bullets coming towards him and his user's friend at the same time. A bullet from a sniper that was less than 3 meters away Precision: It can weight anything it is in range of, the entire thing. Meaning it's precision is pretty high "A feather could be 190 lbs or more and a dumbbell for 200 lbs could be less than one pound. He can make things like clothes or an arm heavy or light. He thinks of his stand as invincible, though it does have flaws. It can not change the weight of things that don't have a defined weight such as liquid or gas. But if the liquid is in something like a cup he can change the weight of the cup. Another thing is it CANNOT weight stands. The arrows that come from the stand are used more often to change weight, but it's not needed. User: Scott Bowers He was just a kid when his innocence was taken away. He had a nice life, nothing was bad. He was just a kid after all. He had a lot of sisters, which all accepted him since he was adopted. His sister (only 12 at the time) Victoria was sexually assaulted by her teacher. He was forced to sit there and watch when he was only 6 years old. This carried on until she was finally of age, and she left the state. Scott waited years until he confronts the teacher who took his and his sister's innocence. He planned it all, he finally got into the class. He waited until it was the last day of school. In which he confronted the teacher at the end of the school period. He awakened his stand after getting so mad that the teacher would lie about something like this, tp his face, with all the evidence. Blind with rage, he beat the teacher so hard that not only were all the bones in his body liquified but in a state where he was still alive. The stand at that point couldn't do anything other than a punch. Later on, he'd be able to change weights of things. A feather could be 190 lbs or more and a dumbbell for 200 lbs could be less than one pound. He can make things like clothes or an arm heavy or light. He thinks of his stand as invincible, though it does have flaws. It can not change the weight of things that don't have a defined weight such as liquid or gas. But if the liquid is in something like a cup he can change the weight of the cup. Another thing is it CANNOT weight stands. The arrows that come from the stand are used more often to change weight, but it's not needed. Trivia * The appearance of the stand is what Scott thinks looks cool * The stand can translate morse code and sign language (Scott can also do this, but the stand does it way faster) * Scott is adopted * Scott's hair can either be brown or blonde * Scott tries his best to act cool, mostly to get friends but finds himself more lonely because of it * He may look pretty smart, but he somehow makes F's on most of his papers and somehow in someway usually ends with a C- * He falls in love too easily, he usually acts like he doesn't though it gets obvious at times * He usually dreams of himself as a stand * He wants to become a writer for a manga, but can't draw * IS NOT GAY * Likes photography (Isn't the worst, but still bad) * When winning a fight, he likes to act like a big shot who calculated everything himself